


Si la fiebre se va

by JuAnt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean In Love, Delirium, Español | Spanish, Fever, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Jealous Castiel, Jealous Dean, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Castiel, Pining Dean
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuAnt/pseuds/JuAnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Querido Sr. Winchester:</p><p>Si no tiene inconveniente le ruego venir a mi casa esta noche. Si tengo el tiempo pasaré por usted yo mismo,</p><p>Sr. M. Novak”</p><p>Así es como Dean se encontró esperando al anochecer y preguntándose cómo es que él tenía algo que ver con todo esto.  Pero de algo estaba seguro, sí Castiel lo necesitaba, él estaría ahí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La nota

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic esta basado en el cuento "La meningitis y su sombra" de Horacio Quiroga.  
> Creo que es un cuento fantástico y una buena idea para un poco de Destiel.  
> Sin más que decir disfruten y saludos.

La nota era breve y apenas informativa, es por eso que Dean sintió una sensación incomoda en su estómago, eso y la criptica elección de palabras que esta contenía. Era una invitación (bueno, algo así, en realidad sonaba más como una orden) para ir a la casa de los Novak. La había recibido a las ocho de la mañana y decía algo así:

“ _Querido Sr. Winchester:_

_Si no tiene inconveniente le ruego venir a mi casa esta noche. Si tengo el tiempo pasaré por usted yo mismo,_

_Sr. M. Novak”_

 

 

La nota en sí misma era un acontecimiento sorpresivo.

Dean estaba tomando el desayuno cuando la sirvienta le había entregado la nota, aparentemente el mensajero había dicho que era un asunto de urgencia. Asique cuando la leyó, no pudo evitar sentirse irritado sobre el hecho de que tuvo que interrumpir su desayuno por una nota de Michael Novak, de todas las personas.

            Una nota que no solo no era urgente, sino confusa como el infierno. No sonaba como una invitación a una fiesta, tampoco como una invitación de negocios. Era solo una nota para ir a su casa a hacer Dios sabe qué.

            Tal vez si hubiese mencionado una cena o algo él no se hubiera sentido tan molesto, la idea de buena comida (y la tentación de ver a alguien en particular que también resida en la casa de los Novak) lo habría tranquilizado. Pero aparentemente Michael quería hablar con él a solas.

            Dean pensaba en la situación y entre más lo hacía más extraña parecía. Porque parecía que Michael únicamente quera tener una pequeña charla o algo por el estilo, pero nadie lo hubiese invitado para eso tan temprano en la mañana, al menos que quisieran asegurarse de que no hiciesen planes para la noches, lo que sugería que el asunto era de hecho de urgencia.

            ¿Pero qué clase de conversación Michael Novak querría tener con él? Difícilmente eran amigos, por supuesto que Dean había estado en su casa dos o tres veces a lo mucho (lo habían invitado más por consideración a Bobby) y ellos apenas y habían hablado, él recordaba más vívidamente a sus dos apuestos hermanos omega.

            Así que estaba intrigado, sentimiento que solo se intensifico con la visita del doctor familiar de los Novak, una hora después de haber recibido la nota.

Bobby, o Dr. Singer como era mejor conocido por las clases altas de Kansas, había sido un amigo de su padre. Y después de la muerte de sus padres cuido de Dean y Sam hasta que le primero tuvo la edad suficiente para tomar posesión de los negocios familiares. Él era un buen amigo de los Winchester y el mejor doctor en el estado.

Cuando Bobby llegó a la casa de los Winchester Dean ya estaba en su estudio, tratando de hacer un poco de trabajo pero incapaz de concentrarse, pues seguía reexaminando las palabras de la dichosa nota en su cabeza. Eso hasta que Bobby fue anunciado por la sirvienta.

En otras circunstancias él hubiese estado feliz de ver a su viejo amigo, pero en la cara de Bobby toda negocios, lo incomodo a un más.

Ninguno de los dos hablo al principio, el viejo estuvo para frente al escritorio de trabajo de Dean observándolo detenidamente. Cuando Dean no pudo soportar el silencio incomodo se paró listo para saludar a amigo, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo el otro lo interrumpió.

 

-        Bueno muchacho, debes saber que no he venido aquí, tan temprano, para hablar sobre el clima.

-        Sí, Claro…. – fue todo lo que pudo decir Dean antes de que fuera interrumpido otra vez.

-        Estoy aquí para hacerte una pregunta y quiere únicamente la verdad.

-        Si, si por supuesto.

 

Si la actitud sombría de Bobby no fuese suficiente, el pequeño discurso lo estaba poniendo realmente nervioso. El doctor tomo aliento y luego miro a Dean con ojos inquisitivos y dijo.

 

-        ¿Qué clase de relación hay entre tú y Castiel Novak?

 

Así que eso era.

Dean se sintió confundido al principio. Castiel Novak el más pequeño de los hermanos de Michael. Él lo recordaba muy bien, lo había conocido en una de las fiestas de la familia Novak. Ellos fueron introducidos por el mismo Bobby. Y bueno, él se había sentido encantado con Castiel desde entonces, pues era apuesto e inteligente. Leía mucho y era un pianista habilidoso. Si bien al principio había sido áspero al inicio, se debía más a una ansiedad social que a una verdadera grosería. Dean pensó que era completamente adorable.

Habían hablado de nada en particular, la fiesta, la música, algunas lecturas. Dean había tratado de coquetear un poco pero Castiel nunca lo noto o pretendió no hacerlo, así que depues de un rato Dean paro y simplemente disfruto de la compañía del más pequeño Novak, hasta que Samandriel, el otro hermano Novak (aparentemente todos con nombres de ángeles), apareció y dijo que Inias estaba esperando poder hablar con Castiel y se lo llevo consigo.

Solo había otra ocasión en la que se habían visto y fue en la iglesia, y bueno, tal vez él había estado más ocupado viendo el apuesto perfil de Castiel, que estuchando los sermones del pastor Uriel,  pero… ‘qué tal si se trata de eso’ pensó Dean. Tal vez Castiel había notado la mira de Dean y se había sentido incómodo y le había dicho a Michael y ahora… Dean comenzó a entrar en pánico. No pero eso había sido casi un mes atrás, por qué traerlo a la mesa ahora, así que se forzó  a relajarse y respondió a Bobby.

-        ¿Castiel Novak? – Pregunto – No hay nada entre nosotros, apenas lo conozco. Ahora si me disculpas…

-        ¡No! – Exclamo Bobby – Esto es algo muy serio, muchacho ¿Puedes darme tu palabra que no hay nada entre ustedes dos?

-        Bobby ¿estás loco?. No hay nada, absolutamente nada entre nosotros. Apenas y nos conocemos, hablamos una o dos veces en su propia casa. Dudo que el siquiera me recuerde. Así que si, te doy mi palabra de que no hay nada entre nosotros.

Bobby lo observo seriamente, estudiando sus palabras y su reacción. Después de un minuto el viejo exhalo.

 

-        Esto es muy extraño, muy extraño- dijo Bobby sin quitar sus ojos de Dean.

 

A este punto de la conversación Dean empezó a sentirse muy molesto.

 

-        Creo que tengo el derecho a saber que está sucediendo.

-        Si, si, tienes todo el derecho. Pero no depende de mí decirlo. Tendrás que esperar hasta esta tarde. Solo he venido a decirte que es un asunto delicado. Castiel Novak está muy enfermo y su familia no quiere que las personas se enteren ¿Entiendes?

-        No diré ni una palabra – Respondió, esperando que Bobby le dijera más.

-        Bueno, pues yo tampoco, muchacho – Dijo el otro ya en la puerta, luego paro y miro a Dean con una expresión más suave en el rostro – Esto es serio, Dean. ¿Irás esta noche?

-        Si, lo hare – Respondió, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Bobby ya se había ido.

 

Así es como Dean se encontró esperando al anochecer y preguntándose cómo es que él tenía algo que ver con todo esto.  Pero de algo estaba seguro, sí Castiel lo necesitaba, él estaría ahí.

 

***

 

Dean no esperó por Michael.

Después de los eventos de la mañana no fue capaz de concentrarse en su trabajo, así que después del almuerzo decidió tomar una caminata para calmar sus nervios. El comenzó a caminar sin dirección, solo disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol que calentaban su cuerpo

      Él no sabía porque esto le estaba molestando tanto, claro, él tenía un pequeño interés en el pequeño Novak, pero ellos no sabían eso, asique por qué lo querían involucrar. Él no era un doctor e incluso si lo fuera, ellos ya tenían a Booby, el mejor doctor que podrías pedir. Todo era un misterio que quería desesperadamente resolver. Su mente no estaría tranquila hasta que así fuera.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que estaba caminando hacia la residencia de los Novak, hasta que se encontró frente a las puertas principales.

Decir que la Residencia Novak era hermosa era decir poco. La familia Novak era muy rica y su casa era un buen ejemplo de ello, no solo porque era grande o lujosa, sino que tenía algo que la hacía ver majestuosa. El edificio era uno de los más antiguos de la ciudad y aun así parecía que apenas y lo habían terminado de construir unos días atrás, las piedras no tenía suciedad o moho,  y solo unas pequeñas enredares escalaban la pared izquierda. Ellos debían pagar bastante para mantenerla de esa forma.

Dean dudó por un instante, la nota decía que Michael lo esperaría “esta noche”, lo que era muy impreciso según él. Pues no estaba seguro si la noche empezaba a las cinco, o seis o después del ocaso, en esos momentos eran unos minutos después de las cinco pero aun antes del ocaso ‘bueno’ pensó ‘ahora es un buen tiempo como cualquiera’.

Caminó hacia la puerta delantera pero antes de que pudiera tocar esta se abrió de par en par. Por un segundo pensó que Michael estaría parado frente a él y diría ‘hemos estado esperando por usted’ o algo igual de dramático. Pero en lugar de eso se encontró frente a un chico beta que no parecía ser mayor de 20. El joven lo miro con el ceño fruncido pareciendo confundido, luego pareció reconocerlo y sonrió.

 

\- Buenas noches, Sr. Winchester, está usted temprano.

\- Oh, bueno… parecía importante.

\- Lo es, Sr. Winchester, el señor Novak no lo hubiese molestado si no fuese así.

\- Sí, bueno, ¿podría dejarme entrar Sr….?

\- Oh, sí, sí, claro. Lo siento tanto ¿Dónde están mis modales? Soy Adam Milligan. El asistente del Señor Michael Novak. Pero por favor pase.

Adam se hizo a un lado dejando al mayor pasar. Dean había estado aquí antes, pero no pudo evitar sentirme maravillado por el lugar, la decoración no era excesiva o extravagante, era simple y con clase, daba una sensación reconfortante, te hacía sentir bienvenido.

 

-        Como ya habrá notado estaba a punto de irme, pero si gusta puedo mostrarle el camino al estudio del Sr. Michael.

-        No conozco muy bien el lugar, así que si no es mucha molestia…

-        Yo o llevaré ahí, Adam. Puedes irte ahora muchacho – dijo Bobby, Dean dio un pequeño salto, ni siquiera lo había oído venir.

-        Gracias Dr. Singer. Hasta luego Mr. Winchester.

El joven salió. Y Bobby solo saludo a Dean con una inclinación de cabeza, luego comenzó a caminar.

-        Me alegra que hayas venido tan temprano. En situaciones como esta el tiempo siempre es un don preciado.

-        Bueno, no sé si debo coincidir en ello, digo, ni siquiera sé cuál es la situación.

-        Michael te dirá todo. No te preocupes, muchacho, entenderás pronto.

 

 Bobby no dijo nada más, y Dean estaba bien con eso, muy en el fondo Dean estaba simplemente feliz de ver una cara amigable, no que la cara de Bobby fuese amigable, la cara del hombre mayor siempre tenía esta expresión huraña, pero Dean se sentía a salvo con él, era como su padre después de todo.

            Después de un rato Booby paro y toco una puerta, y unos momentos después Michael estaba parado frente a ellos, y con un ‘te veo luego, muchacho’ Boby se retiró, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

            Michael Novak era  un alfa alto y apuesto, solo dos años mayor que Dean. Pero siempre había parecido un poco mayor, no por su apariencia física, sino porque siempre había sido tan bien portado, como un hombre en sus cuarentas en vez de sus veintes. Además siempre había tenido un cierto aire que inspiraba respeto. Dean no puedo evitarse un poco inmaduro a su lado.

 

-        Sr. Winchester estoy muy agradecido de que haya venido – Dijo dándole un gesto con la cabeza para que entrará en la habitación – Usted vera, este es un asunto delicado, e incluso si no me gusta involucrar a otras personas en asuntos familiares, no tengo otra opción.

 

Michael dio este discurso mientras entraba a la habitación, una vez que alcanzo su escritorio se sentó,  dio una mirada significativa a Dean y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentará en una de las sillas enfrente de su escritorio. Fue entonces que el otro hombre se dio cuenta que seguía estando parado en el pasillo, se apuró y tomo la silla ofrecida. Después de un momento de silencio incomodo Michael habló primero.

 

-        ¿Cómo se encuentra su hermano, Sr. Winchester? – Dean estaba esperando que Michael fuera directo al grano así que la pregunta lo sorprendió.

-        Oh…. Él está bien, actualmente está en Inglaterra estudiando leyes en Oxford.

-        Eso es realmente grandioso, asumo que lo ha de extrañar, después de todo ustedes siempre fueron muy unidos.

-        Sí, bueno, él siempre quiso salir y ver el mundo. Esta ciudad era muy pequeña para él – Dean contuvo la risa a la broma que siempre hacia por el tamaño de su hermano – Lo extraño pero él está feliz y yo me alegro que esté haciendo algo que le gusta.

-        Si, ya veo. He escuchado muchas cosas buenas acerca de él. Muy inteligente, me han dicho. Por favor déjeme saber cuándo este de vuelta, uno nunca puede saber cuándo va a necesitar un buen abogado, y estoy seguro que su hermano será uno maravilloso.

 

Dean sabía que Novak solo estaba siendo cortés, pero no pudo decir que las palabras eran sinceras, así que tomo las palabras a pecho y se sintió feliz que las personas fueran capaces de reconocer los logros de su hermano, Sam había trabajado duro para alcanzarlos.

            Continuaron hablando de cosas triviales, luchando por mantener la conversación, tratando de evitar el silencio incomodo que sabían aparecería si paraban.

            Después de unos minutos en los que ya no tenían nada más que decir, Dean empezó a examinar la habitación para no sentirse tan incómodo. Y demonios, el estudio de Michael era enorme, Dean tenía uno grande pero este era al menos dos veces su tamaño. Pero lo que realmente le llamo la atención fue la cantidad de libros; libros de todos los temas y en varios idiomas, Sam mataría por una biblioteca como esa. En los viejos tiempo él siempre trato de hacerlo comprar más libros, pero Dean siempre se rehusó, ahora viendo la colección de los Novak, empezó a arrepentirse.

 

 -        Tiene una gran biblioteca, realmente no he puesto mucho esfuerzo en la mía.

-        Si, bueno, estos son los libros de mi padre, él amaba leer y sus libros…

 

La expresión de Michael se volvió sobria después de eso. Y sí, Dean comprendía. El padre de Michael, Charles Novak, o el loco Chuck, como la gente lo llamaba a sus espaldas, había sido un hombre muy inteligente, tenía un buen ojo para los negocios y hacer dinero para él era tarea fácil. Pero el problema era que tenía el alma de un aventura, de un poeta, solía decir. Leía mucho y trató de escribir con poco éxito, después de su fallido intento empezó a actuar un pocos extraño, y un día empacó sus cosas y dijo que iría a Sudamérica. Se fue y nunca regreso. La familia aun no sabía si estaba muerto o los había abandonado.

Dean se sintió mal por hacerle revivir malas memorias, pero no sabiendo como emendar la situación prefirió quedar callado, después de unos segundos, que para Dean se sintieron como horas, Michael tomo un gran aliento y dijo.

 

-        Sr. Winchester, debe entender que esto no es fácil para mí. No me gusta depender de otras personas o pedir favores tan personales como este, soy el jefe e esta casa y me gusta ser capaz de hacerme cargo de ellos, pero como le he dicho esto está más allá de mi poder.

-        Sr. Novak, realmente no entiendo que esta sucediendo o que tengo que ver con todo esto.

-        Ya voy a eso, por favor sea paciente – Dean asintió.

-        Es acerca de mi hermano menor, Castiel. Verá, cinco días atrás el se sintió enfermo, un poco débil, mi madre pensó que era un resfrió pero la siguiente semana la debilidad vino con una migraña y en la tarde ya tenía una terrible fiebre. El Dr. Singer diagnostico una meningitis que es rara vez mortal, pero hay algo más. La fiebre vino con un delirio, Castiel no reconoce a nadie de nosotros, no a mí, no a Samandriel, ni siquiera a mi madre. Está en un estado de constante ansiedad y angustia. El ve a la puerta esperando por alguien. Dr. Singuer dijo que si nosotros no podemos poner fin al tormento causado por la fiebre su salud solo se pondría peor, y nosotros lo perderíamos.

 

Dean se quedó sin palabras, tuvo la urgencia repentina de exigir que lo dejaran ver a Castiel, pero pudo recomponerse antes de que pudiera hacer algo estúpido.

 

-        Pero no entiendo, por qué me llaman a mí, digo, si Bobby no puede hacer nada, dudo mucho que haya algo que yo pueda hacer.

-        Bueno, esta es la parte extraña, verá. Nosotros no sabíamos por quién estaba esperando hasta hace dos días, cuando en la peor parte de su delirio grito su nombre, llorando por él, teníamos la esperanza de que fuera una cosa momentánea y que pasaría pero no lo ha hecho,. Esto está afectando sus nervios y no puede continuar así – Luego aparto la mira de Dean, incapaz de verlo a los ojos – ¿Y sabe usted por quien está esperando, por quien está en un estado de pesar continúo?

-        No, no lo sé – dijo Dean, aunque ya tenía una idea de adonde esta dirigiéndose todo esto.

-        Por usted, Sr. Winchester, por usted…

 

El silencio denso que siguieron esas palabras fue, en opinión de Dean, bastante comprensible.

 

***

 

-        No lo entiendo – Fue todo lo que fue capaz de decir.

-        Bueno al principio creí que usted y él…

-        ¡No! No,  yo… nosotros… solo… usted sabe, nosotros nunca…

-        No se preocupe Sr. Winchester, le creo. Bobby me ha asegurado que no hay nada entre ustedes dos, y sé que Cassie nunca me escondería algo como esto.

-        ¿Entonces por qué él…?

-        Bueno, su teoría es tan Buena como la mía, pero creo que se la respuesta. Piense en el cerebro de mi hermano como un campo, cada persona que él ha conocido está enterrado muy por debajo del suelo, pero de repente un terremoto sucede y mueve la tierra, y todas las semillas se mueven de lugar, y una de ellas alcanza la superficie y crece para convertirse en una planta, que se trasforma en su obsesión. Y bueno, usted Sr. Winchester es la semilla afortunada. Pero bueno, es solo una teoría, pero si no, por qué estaría llamando por usted cuando son casi extraños.

 

Dean no supo que contestar, así que al repentina interrupción de Samandriel le dio tiempo de componerse.

 

-        Siento interrumpir, pero nuestra madre quiere hablar contigo – Luego miro a Dean y dijo -  Sr. Winchester ¿Michael le ha informado ya?

-        Si, ya lo ha hecho.

-        Oh, Sr. Winchester, es terrible, esto podría volver loca a una persona. Pero bueno, al menos usted es el objeto de sus fantasías y no otro hombre menos respetable.

-        Gracias, supongo – Dijo Dean embarazadamente, alagado por el comentario pero incomodo por la atención.

-        ¿Le importaría unírsenos, Sr. Winchester? – Dijo Michael al fin.

-        Claro, muestren el camino.

 

Dean no sabía cómo sentirse, él quería ver a Castiel pero al mismo tiempo quera correr lo más lejos y rápido de esta situación, aun así siguió a Michael entre escaleras y corredores donde se estaría la habitación de Castiel.

            El cuarto estaba casi en completa oscuridad, le tomo unos segundos ajustar su visión y cuando lo hizo lo primero que noto fueron los enormes ojos azules que estaban viéndolo.

            Era casi doloroso ver cuán esperanzados se miraban, como si no pudieran creer lo que estaban viendo. Castiel trato de hablar pero solo hacer un quejido, luego Dean escucho que alguien trato de callarlo. Fue entonces que tomo nota de los otros ocupantes, a la derecha se encontraba Bobby tratando de calmarlo, porque ahora estaba tratando de levantarse; detrás de él estaba una mujer hermosa, la Sra. Anael Novak

            Él no sabía qué hacer. Así que se quedó en la puerta viendo a Castiel luchar débilmente contra Bobby. De pronto Samandriel dijo detrás de él.

 

-        Tal vez debería ir y hablar con él, Sr. Winchester.

 

Dean como en autopiloto empezó a caminar hacia la cama. Castiel pareció parar de moverse viendo como Dean se iba acercando cada vez más y sus ojos estaban llenos de felicidad y algo más que eso.

            Dean había estado con otros omegas antes, él nunca se había enamorado, pero algunas de ellas se habían enamorado de él, así que sabía cómo se miraba el amor en los ojos de una persona, y eso era lo que estaba viendo, la mirada que Castiel le estaba dando era entera y completamente de amor.

El más joven de los Novak estaba más pálido de lo que Dean recordaba, un poco más delgado pero tan hermosos como en sus fantasías; aparentemente ni siquiera la enfermedad podría quitarle eso. Cuando estuvo a su lado Bobby le hizo un esto para que sentar en la silla que estaba junto a la cama del lado izquierdo, Dean lo hizo y Castiel inmediatamente  busco su mano, y sin pensarlo Dean hizo lo mismo. Castiel miro a sus manos entrelazadas y sonrió, esa hermosa snria suya, luego lo miro a los ojos y dijo:

 

-        Hola, Dean.

 

Y Dean supo por un hecho que estaba condenado a amarlo.

 


	2. Resoluciones de corta duración

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean toma ciertas resoluciones y Castiel despierta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo, disfruten.

Dean no sabía cuánto tiempo se habían quedado así, mirándose a los ojos. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y las única personas que existía era Castiel; Castiel con sus hermosos ojos azules, sus piel pálida y sus manos tibias. Bueno, tal vez sus ojos estuviesen un poco rojos y con bolsas, su piel pudiera estar un poco amarilla y más caliente de los normal, pero la fiebre no había podido ocultar la belleza natural que era Castiel.

Él pudo haberse quedado así por siempre, pero alguien a sus espaladas (tal vez Michael) aclaro su garganta, haciendo que Dean recordara que no estaban solos; estaban en una habitación con el resto de la familia Novak y Bobby, quien le estaba dando una mirada significativa. Por instinto intento retirar su mano pero Castiel apretó más fuerte.

Castiel lo dio una miro confundido y de repente Dean comenzó a sentirse bastante cohibido. No quería soltar la mano de Castiel porque no soportaba la mirada que este le estaba dando, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía incómodo porque todos en la habitación los observaban. Miro a Bobby suplicando ayuda pero el otro solo le dio una sonrisa disimulada.

Fue la Sra. Anael Novak quien rompió el momento incómodo,

 

-        Castiel, cariño ¿Por qué no sueltas la mano del Sr. Winchester?

 

Castiel la miro con una expresión entre confundido y molesto, como si no pudiera entender por qué esos extraños le estaban pidiendo hacer algo tan estúpido. Así que como probando un punto trato de tocar la cara de Dean con su mano libre, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza, rindiéndose después de unos intentos, luego tomo la mano de Dean y la puso en su propio rostro.

            Dean no pudo resistir la tentación de tomar la cara de Castiel en mano y acariciar con su pulgar su mejilla.

 

-        Dean -  Dijo el otro hombre, como si no pudiera creer que en verdad estuviera ahí -  ¿Dónde has estado Dean? Te he estado esperando.

 

Parecía que Castiel estaba perdiendo energía, su voz era cada vez más baja y sus ojos se iban cerrando. Dean no supo cómo responder a la pregunta así que simplemente dijo:

 

-        Ya estoy aquí, Cas… -  El no supo de donde había venido el apodo, ya que todo mundo le decía Cassie, estaba a punto de rectificarlo cuando los ojos de Castiel se abrieron completamente.

-        Cas… – Dijo como si probara las palabras en su boca, luego sonrió – Yo soy tu Cas.

-        Sí, sí lo eres – Respondió el otro.

-        Tu Cas – Repitió Castiel antes de quedar dormido.

 

***

 

El resto de la noche paso en un instante. Dean apenas y podía recordar dejar la habitación, o a Michael pidiéndole que por favor fuese discreto, o a la Sra. Novak y Samandriel agradeciéndole. Cuando estuvo consciente de sus alrededores él estaba ya en cama. No quería pensar nada, estaba tan cansado que solo le tomo un momento para quedar dormido.

            La mañana siguiente Dean despertó muy temprano, sintiendo que había dormido mucho pero seguía cansado. No sabía cómo procesar los eventos de la noche anterior, quería saber cómo todo esto afectaría su vida en el futuro, si es que iba a afectarla.

            Sabía que Castiel solo era víctima de la fiebre, lo que estaba sintiendo y diciendo eran nada más una fantasía que era real en su cerebro, Bobby le había dicho que no estaba seguro si Castiel iba a recordar lo que hacía durante su delirio, y Dean no sabía cómo sentirse acerca de eso. Porque tal vez no era real para Castiel pero era real para él y no había forma de negar que él quería a Castiel.

            ¿Pero qué si recordaba? Dean solo podía pensar en tres opciones a) Había la remota posibilidad que Castiel aun sintiera los mismo por Dean y tal vez se casarían y vivirán felices por siempre; b) También podía ser que Castiel recordara todo y se sintiera tan avergonzado que cualquier posibilidad de algo entre ellos estaría perdida; y c) que no recordara nada y podrían volverse amigos, luego Dean haría todo lo posible por conquistar el corazón de Castiel.

Bueno, el esperaba la primera pero también estaría bien con la última opción.

Un poco más animado empezó el día. Fue entonces que recordó que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo del día anterior y su estómago comenzó a protestar. Estaba aún un poco oscuro pero un desayuno anticipado nunca había dañado a nadie.

 

***

 

Era todavía de mañana cuando decidido empezar sus deberes, no había mucho que hacer así que pensaba estar libre para el medio día. Entró a su estudio y ahí estaba Bobby. De repente su buen humor se fue, que tal si algo le había sucedido a Castiel. Pero el doctor se miraba casi feliz, así que se relajó.

 

-        Hola, muchacho.

-        Hola, Bobby ¿que estas hacienda aquí tan temprano?

-        Bueno, pensé que te gustaría saber cómo seguía Castiel.

-        Oh, bueno. Pensé que no me podías decir nada, con eso del código doctor-paciente o lo que sea – Por dentro Dean se estaba muriendo por saber, pero no quería parecer demasiado ansioso, así que trato de parecer tranquilo.

-        Si, tienes razón, pero Michael me pidió que te mantuviera informado.

-        ¿Lo hizo?

-        Sí, y estoy feliz de decirte que el muchacho Novak está mucho mejor. Tu actuación de anoche lo tranquilizo, es la primera noche de sueño que ha tenido en días. Y hoy la fiebre ha casi desaparecido, despertó y hablo un rato con su madre, aparentemente no recuerda nada de lo que ha sucedido –Dean se estremeció un poco al oír eso, pero se forzó a permanecer calmado, después de todo ya lo estaba esperando.

-        Estoy feliz de que este mejor – Y en realidad lo estaba, pero una parte dentro de él quería al menos otro momento junto a Castiel, sosteniendo su mano y mirándolo con amor, era un pensamiento egoísta, él lo sabía. Era su salud la que estaba en riesgo después de todo,

-        Sí, y si eres afortunado no tendrás que hacer nada como lo de ayer, sé que debió de ser incómodo para ti, pero lo hiciste bien, probablemente salvaste la vida de ese muchacho.

-        No fue nada, Bobby, tu eres el que está haciendo todo el trabajo.

-        Lo sé, tonto  -  Bobby nunca fue precisamente modesto -  pero estoy hablando en serio, no sabes lo importante que es que el paciente este en buen ánimo, de otro modo es casi imposible vencer la enfermedad. Michael está muy agradecido, sé que no es la persona más expresiva cuando se trata de emociones, pero tampoco lo eres tú.

-        Está bien, Bobby, me alegra haber podido ayudar.

-        Si, bueno, ten un buen día, muchacho.

 

Y con eso se fue, dejando a un Dean confundido detrás.

 

***

 

Dean pensó en escribir a Sam explicando la situación. El necesitaba a alguien a quien contarle todo, y bueno, además no había oído de su hermano en mucho tiempo, incluso si trataban de escribirse tan seguido como pudieran las cartas llegaban semanas después. Empezó adescribiendo lo que había pasado desde la última vez que se habían comunicado, pero cuando llego al problema con los Novak, lo pensó mejor. Era increíblemente difícil para el hablar de ello.

Bobby tenía razón, a él no le gustaba hablar de sentimientos, o escribir sobre ellos, y además, decirle a Sam no mejoraría nada; para el tiempo que Sam leyera la carta todo ya habría encontrado una solución por sí mismo, y Dean quedaría como un tonto sentimental. Así que no escribió nada de ello, solo para evitar la vergüenza. Después de todo Castiel estaba mejor, seguramente no necesitaría más su ayuda,  se recuperaría y seguiría con su vida, no había nada que lo ligara a Dean, tal vez se verían de vez en vez.

Pero eso no era lo que Dean quería, él no podía soportar el pensamiento de no volver a ver a Castiel como lo había hecho esa noche, con sus ojos llenos de amor y devoción. Él no creía en amor a primera vista, o amor en general. Pero si eso no era lo que él estaba sintiendo ¿que era? Desde la primera vez se había sentido atraído a él, más que su físico, que para ser franco era bastante agradable, era la manera que hablaba acerca de las cosas que le gustaban, con tanta pasión, o la forma que sus ojos estaban llenos de inocencia al mismo tiempo que de fiereza. Había leído acerca de almas gemelas y siempre se había reído de ello ‘bueno, el karma es una perra irónica’, pensó.

            Incluso si no creyera en todo eso, talvez había empezado a enamorarse de Castiel desde la primera vez que se vieron y con solo una mirada había caído completamente, pero no sabía que sentía Castiel por él. ¿Tan siquiera lo recordaba?

            De repente empezó a enojarse, ¿Quién le daba derecho de irrumpir su vida de esa forma? Él era feliz antes de todo esto, sí, tal vez había sentido una atracción hacia él pero podía lidiar con ella, ahora era casi doloroso imaginar la vida sin él. Castiel no tenía ningún derecho.

            Él sabía que la ira era, como siempre, un mecanismo de defensa cuando no quería lidiar con emociones complejas. Lo sabía porque Bobby, el bastardo, se lo había hecho notar muchas veces, pero a él no le importaba, la ira era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Así que al infierno con Castiel y sus sonrisas felices y sus miradas suaves, y al infierno con los Novak y su dinero y su orgullo. Si llamaban otra vez no iría, ya estaba harto. Y con esa resolución Dean fue capaz de continuar el día.

 

***

 

Castiel despertó cansado y adolorido, trato de salir de la cama pero estaba muy débil, como si no se hubiese movido en mucho tiempo. El cuarto estaba oscuro, podría ser temprano en la mañana o el ocaso, apenas y podía ver su alrededor. Después una pequeña lucha logro sentarse, e inmediatamente había alguien a su lado. No podía ver el rostro pero era definitivamente una mujer, trato de hablar pero su garganta estaba irritada, la mujer le dio un vaso con agua que bebió ansiosamente. ‘Te lo agradezco’ dijo, pero a sus oídos sonó mas como un sinsentido de ruidos que palabras.

 

-        Como se siente, Sr. Novak – Dijo una voz alegre, el recordaba esa voz, o sentía que debía hacerlo, no estaba seguro, se sentía muy confundido. Después de un momento de silencio la mujer hablo otra vez pero la alegría en su tono se había ido - ¿Sr. Novak, está usted bien? – Castiel la vio más detenidamente, había más luz en la habitación que hace unos momentos ‘definitivamente el amanecer’ pensó, pudiendo ver ahora las facciones familiares.

-        ¿Charlie? – Si, era Charlotte  ‘por favor dígame Charle, Señor.’, su doncella. Quien sonrió al oír su nombre.

-        Oh, gracias Dios, Sr. Novak. Por favor no se mueva, voy a llamar a su madre.

-        Aún es temprano Charlie, déjala dormir, estoy bien – ¿lo estaba? No lo sabía en realidad, pero no quería preocupar a su madre.

-        No, Sr. Novak. Su madre nos dio instrucciones estrictas de informarle si usted despertaba, no importa la hora.

 

Y dicho eso Charles corrió hacia la habitación de su madre.

            Eso lo confundió aún más. ¿Por qué su madre estaba tan preocupada? El día anterior se había ido a dormir con un poco de dolor de cabeza y tal vez ahora se estaba sintiendo un poco peor, pero no había forma que su madre pudiera saber eso. Bueno, lo que fuera que fuese lo iba a saber pronto.

            Lo extraño era que no se sentía mal, aparte del dolor físico se sentía feliz, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero algo dentro de él se sentía dichoso, tal vez había sido un sueño. Vagamente recordaba un par de ojos verdes pero no estaba seguro, bueno seguramente había sido un buen sueño si se estaba sintiendo de esa forma, así que deseo poder volver a dormir y tener el mismo sueño otra vez.

 

***

 

Su madre con la ayuda del Dr. Singer le explicaron lo que había ocurrido. Aparéntenme no había sido un simple dolor de cabeza, sino que había estado inconsciente por uno cuantos días y con una fiebre muy alta. Bueno eso explicaba su confusión inicial y sus malestares. Le preguntaron si recordaba algo a lo que el respondió que no, su madre pareció relajarse ante ello, y él sintió que había algo faltante, algo que no le estaban diciendo.

Dr. Singer se quedó solo unos minutos, checó su temperatura y le pregunto cosas generales acerca de cómo se sentía. Su madre se quedó con él casi toda la mañana, pero se miraba casi tan cansada como él. Castiel odiaba verla así, su madre era una buena mujer que ya había sufrido suficiente, y lo último que quería era preocuparla. Trato de hacerla ir a descansar pero se rehusó, y solo acepto ir cuando Samandriel le aseguro que cuidaría de él.

Samandriel era una persona jovial, le gustaban las fiestas y hablar con la gente, era lo contrario de Castiel y Michael, ni siquiera su madre, que era bastante querida en la ciudad, tenía ese encanto. Él sabía además cómo hacer reír a Castiel, y sabía que nada lo haría sentir mejor que un buen libro, de los que le trajo bastantes. Michael solo lo visito un par de veces, él era un hombre ocupado. Castiel entendía que su hermano no podía pasar el día cuidado de él, como Samandriel o su madre.

El día pasó muy lento para el gusto de Castiel, no le gustaba estar confinado a su cama. Pero más allá de eso, desde que despertó y el  sentimiento residual de su sueño se había ido, empezó a sentirse un poco apagado, no podía explicarlo pero sentía que alguien se había llevado algo muy preciado para él. No dijo nada por supuesto, seguramente era solo la fiebre y lo superaría pronto.

 

***

 

Dean estaba listo para ir a la cama, era aún temprano pero no tenía energía para hacer nada, él ya estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir a su habitación cuando recibió otra nota, esta vez de la Sra. Anael Novak. Solo decía:

 

_“La fiebre ha vuelto, por favor venga a nuestra casa”_

 

Y antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, ya estaba en camino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, actualicé bastante pronto, pero no es costumbre, lo siento. En estos momentos estoy solo 'traduciendo' los capítulos que ya estaban publicados en ingles.   
> Aun así espero concluir este fanfic lo más rápido posible.   
> Tenía ciertos errores en el primer capítulo (eso pasa cuando publicas algo ya tarde en la noche) que he corregido, espero este esté más limpio. 
> 
> Gracias a las personas que han leído esto y han dejado kudos. Realmente lo aprecio. 
> 
> Saludos y suerte.

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de que alguien más se de cuenta. Sí, trate de hacer este mismo fanfic en ingles, pero falle terriblemente. Así que aun tengo a versión a medio terminar en ingles y planeo terminarla algún día. Por el momento admito que la otra versión es terrible y por favor no la revisen.  
> Gracias por leer esto y subiré más capítulos tan pronto como pueda. Saludos.


End file.
